Twists of a Neglect
by MissFinest
Summary: Naruto. A name of a child that has been neglected because of the Soul of the beast sealed inside him. He was called a Demon and many hurting names... But he will prove them wrong! This is his chance to be the strongest of all! He will have his REVENGE. (This story contains many plot twists)
1. chapter 1

Hello readers, This is my new story about Naruto.

I know some of you are from the "Uchiha Unsealed" but I think for the mean time it will be on hiatus.

 **TO THE READERS WELCOME TO MY FIRST NEGLECT FIC! THIS STORY IS FOR THOSE UNSATISFYING NEGLECT FIC THAT YOU ALWAYS WANT NARUTO TO DO! KILLING AND GETTING REVENGE IS INCLUDED HERE! OMG AND SOME PLOT TWIST THAT WILL BLOW YOUR MIND!**

 **Also SOME of this parts are not from the original story so there are twists as I said.**

"Jutsu"

"Talking"-Person

'Thinking'-Person

"Talking Bijuu/Summon"

'Thinking Bijuu/Summon'

"POV"

 ** _Timeskip:_**

 **Flashback:** _Flashback words_

 **Mindscape:**

Place:

 **(I do not own Naruto)**

 **Story start:**

It was a very nice day in Konoha...the nature is always perfect,

every family rejoicing and kids having fun.

But one thing is certain it was real opposite for Naruto.

right now he is sitting on a bench watching his 'family' having fun and training their so called "Hero of Konoha"

Naruto is an odd one in the family he has a spiky jet-black hair (Menma hairstyle ) and pale skin but the only thing that you can recognize to be sure that he is not adopted is his purple eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks.

While his brother has Yellow hair and red at the end of his hair tips.

his brother's name is Rai Uzumaki-Namikaze

He is one filthy spoiled brat and always getting praised from his every step he make,Unlike him who was always hated and cursed by the villagers because of him having the soul of the kyuubi sealed in his gut while his brother got the power.

 **Naruto's POV:**

'Why am I always treated like this?'Naruto said to himself while remembering the things that the villagers and his parents had done to him.

"Look Mom,Dad! I did it" Rai said while showing that he has done tree walking exercise.

"Son,congrats." "You did it! -ttebane" Minato and Kushina were proud of Rai's achievement and then suddenly he lost the grip on the tree and fell down.

The Trio laughed together that you can almost call it a "Happy Family".

Naruto watched sadly while wiping his tears.

Naruto decided to approach them and asked "Tou-san,when will I train?"

Minato and Kushina looked at him

"Tch,Demon. Why would I train YOU? and stop calling me "Tou-san"! YOU are lucky that I let YOU live and eat HERE." He said angrily at Naruto,Who was now hurt at what his "Tou-san" said.

"G-get!Out of our sight demon!" Kushina added but felt a little pain on her neck while saying it.

While Rai pushed down Naruto and said "Ha! heard what they said demon!?"

after that Naruto left and walked into his room that is mostly broken.

Naruto laid down to his bed which is actually a floor with a blanket covering it and a small pillow.

He curled himself into a ball and started crying more

It is a really sadlife for Naruto.

"W-why do they always hurt m-me!? its always Demon here Demon there and calling me a failure,a trash..." Naruto said to himself while whispering the last part.

He started to feel tired because of crying for hours and then fell into a deep sleep.

 **Mindscape:**

Naruto woke up and found himself inside a sewer, As Naruto walked around and he started hearing a voice.

 **"Naruto...my child come closer.."** the voice said.

Naruto started walking forward and saw a Giant cage infront of him.

"W-who are you...?" asked Naruto while looking at the giant red eyes.

The giant figure looked at him and said **"Naruto,I am your father..."** (lol Star Wars)

Naruto was surprised and looked at him like he was crazy "You? my father? do you think I am that stupid!?" he said.

the giant figure started transforming when a white light covered the room.

The figure was a man with pale skin, jet-black hair, has red slitted eyes with fox ears,whisker marks and 9 tails swinging behing his back and he is wearing a red suit that looks royalty.

"Do you want that bastard Hokage as your father?" Kyuubi said while look at him.

Naruto looked at the man with wide eyes and said "O-ofcourse not!"

but Naruto started to get confused and asked "B-but how? you are the kyuubi..."

the kyuubi smirked at his son and explained "I am the kyuubi but also I am your father."

Naruto felt sad because he really is a demon.

Kyuubi saw the look on his face and said "Do not fret,We are not Demons,we are a heavenly creature we are a God."

Naruto looked at his father and asked again "How is that even possible...?"

Kyuubi snapped his fingers and then two chairs appeared.

The Kyuubi looked at him and said "Take a seat."

Then Naruto did what his father said and listened.

"It all started when your mother got pregnant...she is supposedly to have only one child, But I harvested some of her DNA and mine to create you. I did that because I wanted an heir and a person to rescue my vessel to that accursed Hokage. After that something happened when she gave birth...Uchiha Madara ripped me out of Kushina and then everything went black. I then found my self sealed but not inside Kushina,I was inside you. I have watched your whole life and the change of Kushina."

Kyuubi explained while he clenched his fists.

Naruto was confused about the last part "What do you mean the change of Kaa-san?"

"Kushina was never been this cruel person...I do not know what happened to her."

He said.

He looked at Naruto and pulled him to a hug "But do not worry I will always be there for you son.."

Naruto was shocked at his words so he hugged him back and cried because of feeling affection for the first time.

Naruto looked up to his father and said "I love you father..."

The Kyuubi smiled at his son "I forgot to tell you...my name is Kurama."

"K-kurama? thats a nice name father." Naruto replied but then he recalled the bad things that happened.

"Father,How about my training...?they do not help me for that..." Naruto worriedly said while also said to himself 'Tch,like they ever helped me.'

Kurama smirked and said "Do not worry I will take care of that."

"I just need you to study and then I will handle your training...But it will not be easy."

Naruto was overjoyed that he will get his training "Father,thank you so much!"

and then Naruto asked him again "Also,What do you mean we are a God?"

He looked at him and said "When you are ready I will explain it."

Kurama placed down Naruto and said "Son, You will need to wake up now...but you will also feel some changes."

Naruto did not like to be separated to his father so he tried to reach out his arms but only failed as the image infront of him started to fade.

"N-no! Father don't leave me!" He cried out. Kurama look sadly at Naruto an said "I am not leaving you." then he was gone.

 **Place: Naruto's room**

Naruto woke up and then screamed "Father..!" he started sweating an then he thought it was all a dream.

"I see...I am alone it was just..." Naruto said but then his head felt pain.

His head was being boosted. It was the change that his father said.

'So it was not a dream..'Naruto said in his mind, He smiled at his thoughts.

Naruto looked outside and said "I will have my revenge father.."

He now prepared his clothes and items for the first school day of the academy.

 **Chapter end.**

 **A/N: So how was it guys?** **leave a review for more improvements**

 **also don't forget to check all the boxes ;)**


	2. Not chapter

Hi,I have read the reviews so... I will try to adapt some of the plot you suggested.Here is the things I would like to clear :

Naruto will be 'helped' by Kurama.

He will be skilled as Sasuke in the canon.

He will be a 'little' cold.

He will develop into a Strong - (2)Strong - Super Strong - OP - Godlike

But it will take many chapters before you reach that highest strength level and ofcourse plot twists.(This Godlike is not the typical thing most Authors do.)

There will be a little bashings but not Sakura and Sasuke.

There is a reason for Minato and Kushina (Including Rai) its part of the plot twists baby.

welp can't change the father of Naruto its part of my plot (twist)

everything you read in this story has major plot twists that is connected to the future chapters.I have planned this very well and with the help of reviews I can make this statisfying story

Also **_would you guys like a_** **LEMON _in this story? just write a review._**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi readers, thanks for the reviews it helped a lot for my plans in this story**

"Jutsu"

"Talking"-Person

'Thinking'-Person

"Talking Bijuu/Summon"

'Thinking Bijuu/Summon'

"POV"

Timeskip:

Flashback: Flashback words

Mindscape:

Place:

 **The Sasuke here is different you'll see.**

(I do not own Naruto)

Story start:

As Naruto prepared himself he packed all his things and started leaving.

He got those stares and whispers again while walking down the street "Tch,They don't really understand me..." he muttered bitterly.

He ran as fast as can so the pain in his heart won't become worse and then he reached the academy.

You can see many children that varies from civillian and clans.

"Academy...wish myself luck." He said while smiling confidently.

He started locating where his assigned room was and then saw his name listed on a door.

"This is it..." he said as he open the door.

He saw his sensei receiving the enrollment forms from students,He then approached him and handed his form.

"Sensei." he greeted him and then Iruka greeted back with a hello.

His sensei was Iruka Umino, He has a scar on his face while having a pineapple hairstyle.

As Naruto looked for a seat Iruka started reading the form.

"Hmmm lets see here.." He said

"Name: Naruto, Sex: Male, Age:6, Address: Hokage Mansion"

'Isn't that name what those civillian said about him got a soul of the kyuubi sealed inside him thats why he is a demon?'he snorted.

'Whatever...its not his fault.' he said while preparing to start his class

The room is still not that noisy because the students doesn't really know each other (some of them.) well...atleast not in a week.

"Okay,Class let us introduce ourselves..." Iruka stated while clapping his hands and then started to call names.

(I'll skip the unimportant students.)

"Next is...Naruto." He said while looking at him.

Naruto stood up and nodded.

As he walk infront he saw some of his classmates looking at him curiously.

'Hm? looks like they really want to know me..'

He said in his thoughts.

He looked at Iruka for a second and then started to introduce himself.

"My name is Naruto...I like apples and foxes,I hate certain people and the ones who did unforgivable things." Naruto finished and walked towards his seat.

Iruka gestured Naruto to sit down and read the next person to be introduced.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka mentioned pointing a finger at the left side of the class

Sasuke stood up and walked arrogantly infront.

"Uchiha Sasuke...Likes tomatoes and ducks,I do not like being compared to a certain someone."

He said as he places his hands inside his pockets.

And then he heard a suppressed laugh.

"WHO IS LAUGHING!?"Sasuke lost his cool.

"Bwuahaha!" Naruto bursted.

He is now rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

"You! Why are you laughing"Sasuke pointed at him pissed,because no one laughs at an Uchiha.

Naruto composes himself and said "Is that why your hair is like that?"

The whole class recalls what sasuke said and looked at his hair.

Naruto is correct Sasuke might really love ducks.

Even Iruka was laughing madly inside his mind welp Sasuke the little Uchiha is blushing in embarassment.

And then after an hour of introducing themselves Iruka decided them to have a little test on skills.

'Well,I think it might be best to make them enjoy their last days of not being bored...mwuahaha'Iruka said in his thought

Naruto saw the look on his face 'Sigh*,By the looks on his face he must be thinking on something troublesome...as the naras say.'

The whole class saw their sensei write something on the chalkboard.

"Skills evaluation 101." Iruka said while tapping the chalk on the board."You,my students will prepare for 5 minutes to go to the academy training grounds 1st grade." He added.

If you look around you can see some students are excited to show off their "cool-flashy ninja skills".Heh,brats.

"Uuuhm,Iruka sensei? What if we are not ready?"Sakura was one of the students that came from a civillian,When they are born from civillian they aren't being trained unlike the children from a clan.

It is really worrying them to fail in a skill test.

Iruka looked at her and smiled "Nah,I will just see what you are capable off and then I will try to improve them,Cuz' I'm your awesome sensei!"

That reply calmed the students.

And then a certain black haired boy said "Hah,I am the ""Great and Mighty" Uchiha...you will be amazed."

Iruka just shaked his head.

"Pfft,Yeah sure Lord Sasuke."retorted Naruto.

Seeing the two are having a tension Iruka decided to finish their break.

"Class,Time is up let us go now."He said.

* * *

As you can see the students are in a line waiting for their next turn.

"Kunai and Shuriken skill evaluation" Iruka said to the them while giving each students 10 pieces of shuriken and kunai.

After awhile many students are rated "Average" because some 7/10 has hit the target and while 4/10 in kunai has hit.

And then it was Sasuke's turn.

'I saw this trick from Itachi-nii.' He said in his mind as he gripped the Kunai and positioned the shuriken between his fingers.

"Watch,I Uchiha Sasuke follow the steps of the Uchiha Prodigy my brother Itachi Uchiha."He boasted. He is having too much confidence in the name of the Uchiha.

Some of the newly formed club of fangirls cheered and some fainted at his coolness.

"Kyaah! Sasuke-kun so cool!" "Teach me Sasuke-kun!" "I love you Sasuke! Faints*"ititirjf

As he threw the kunai and shuriken he almost tripped and so the "Great and Mighty Uchiha"missed some of his throw.

He got 8/10 and 7/10. Atleast he is cool right?

A certain whiskered boy smirked at him.

Naruto is the last student to show his skills.

He calmly takes the kunai and shuriken then he closed eyes,As he threw the weapons he manipulated some chakra and then he curved his hands in a fancy manner.

The world seem to slow down as he did it. Then suddenly the weapons that he threw followed the movement of his hand and then it hit the target.

Damn,Everyone's mouth is wide open that is some dramatic shit right there.

Their sensei Iruka was first to recover and wrote down his perfect score,That shit was one of the most awesome things he saw.

"What. The. Duck?" Sasuke said as he tried to process what happened.

His classments nodded sagely and said "What the duck indeed..."

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

 **Sorry for the short chapter**

 **This chapter is about Sasuke and before going emo.**


	4. Chapter 4

My dear followers, I am now officially telling everyone that I will rewrite this story.

I feel I can do better than this "childish" writing, So I promise everyone that the new version will be great.


End file.
